A conversational voice response (CVR) system comprising a voice user interface (UI) which allows a user to have a dialogue or conversation with the system in order to identify and play back audio/voice content of interest, has been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/319,144, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Such a CVR system may, advantageously, be used to make available, in audio form, a vast amount of information/content currently residing within databases, in table form. However, specialized database access scripting skills are required in order to design the CVR system to access a database, in addition to the skills required to design a speech application for the CVR. The applicants have found that the two skills are not easily found in a single person, and thus, the interfacing of CVR systems with databases is being hampered.